sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Seth Mattlock
Name: Seth Mattlock Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10 School: Bathurst Homeroom: Mrs. Guisse's homeroom. Hobbies and Interests: Leader of the Bloody Fists, a so-called gang of school bullies. They are arguably the smallest gang in Denton, even among the minor gangs, and they're rivals with the Hellbirds, one of the largest, due to Bathurst literally being in the middle of the Hellbirds' territory. Really though, it doesn't matter to him, seeing as he sees the Fists as more a group of friends than an all out gang (they're not even criminal, except for Seth's occasional drug dealing). Seth also enjoys playing the guitar and is getting quite good. When he's not busy he plays in various bands as a stand in guitarist. Selling and buying weed, in and outside of school Appearance: Seth looks older than his actual age. He has well definhed features and a rugged look about him. He could grow a Half decent beard if he wanted too but he thinks it makes him look like a homeless guy. Instead he chooses to keep it down to stubble, which suits him well. He is littered with tiny scars and small marks where he has been in fights and took a beating. His hair isnt the shortest and is alot of the time styled in that "Just woke up" look,His golden brown locks are usually filled with hair wax. His nose is of a medium size and is quite thin, which gives an sinister appearance. His eyes are a Bright baby blue colour, he usually hides then with hides them with a pair of aviator sun glasses. He is wearing a tight white shirt and an old worn out leather jacket, His jeans are what would be called "Emo" Jeans and are black and he is wearing Army style boots. Biography: One night in france, a police officer and a young american waitress got together and spawned a child. Seth Mattlock, The young renagade that spent the first three years of his life in paris. a wonderous city that he loved as a child, But as soon as they could his parents decided to move them along to good ol' america. For a time it was good, things were going well, his father gained a job as a police officer in the states and his mother became a housewive. All that would change when one day, his father was out patrolling the streets, He saw a drug deal going on. One of those shady gangster types passing a plastic bag full of white powder to a young 'twitchy' fellow in an allyway. Shouting out to the and grabbing the stock of his gun he was about to start chasing them, The dealer instantly ran and the twitchy guy pulled out a gun of his own. Instinct kicked in and in one pull of a trigger he was dead. His father was stunned and shcoked at what he had done. Soon he quit the police force and was for a while, out of work, Life got worse for the family. One night in a bar brawl, He beat his opponant to a bloody pulp, His father was given a job offer that very same night. A large man with a cigar, surrounded by men. yes, it was the mob, and they had a new recruit, Mr. Mattlock. The money soon came flooding in and seth received pretty much all he could want. He was happy as ever, and even more happy to hang out at the club the mobsters owned. He soon became friends with the gang and they loved the young rebel, Giving him pocket money, sweets, alcahol, and when he got older, they gave him girls. His school life was considerably good, He had a gang of his own there, He was their boss and he loved it. He would bully other kids, fight rival street gangs, smoke and drink untill he puked. Their was one incident when a local rival gang got jealous of Seths status in the town. They went to his home and broke in, Throwing flaming toilet rolls through smashed windows and catching his mother in a house fire. Though he stayed with her in the hospital untill he knew she was ok, all he wanted to do was find who ever did this. He went on the prowl, quickly found out who it was from his mobster friends. He tracked the other gang leader down and beat him within an inch of his life. He put the boy in hospital, along with broken arms, legs, fingers and teeth. Since he was 14 he has been bringing his mobster friends business into school, selling weed and pills to the addicted students, and indulging in some of the products himself. He has also become a valued member of the mobsters gang, He has often been given the jpb of sorting out their younger clients who owe them money, usually involving him smashing there door in and giving them a few beatings before taking the money and leaving. Out of the gangs that are going around, Seths is definately the smallest. It doesnt bother him though. His gang are mostly made up of friends, people he can trust, and a couple of school drop outs that were kicked out of school last year. The fights they have been in have been many, and most of the time they are beaten. Its not that winning or the losing a fight that bothers him though, He just see's every fight as an oppurtunity To beat someone else half to death, the more the merrier, he doesnt care about his own body being hurt in the process, he knows the other guy will be just as fucked up. One incident goes back to fireworks night, He and one of his drug dealer friends had been drinking. When another of the smaller gangs came out of no where and started a fight with the two, After seeing his friend be head butted. Seth jumped into the crowd and started throwing punches and kicks left right and center. Although he was given a beating, he got back up and laughed, just happy he broke that one guys nose pretty badly. Although his laughing earned him another beating. Up to now, he has lived a rather normal life by his standards, but future events are about to change that. Advantages: Its likely that since he was brought up around the mob he will decide to play the game and show himself to be strong for them, but if he finds someone he truely likes, he will defend them. This will not only make him a likely motivator for the game, but give him an incentive to win. He is also a good fighter. Disadvantages: He is cocky by nature, probally because of his upbringing he thinks he is invincible, this could hinder his attempts at alliances. He has always had the mobsters to back him up and protect but now they wont be here, He'll have to take full responsibility for his actions now. Also, if he can't find the other Fists, he might have a hard time surviving, not being able to have people willing to watch his back. He doesn't have firearms experience. Though he has been in fights, dealt drugs, has had a history of being disrespectful to authority and women and is all around an unsavory character, he has not killed before. This means his reaction to doing so would be a variable that could hinder him. Number: Boy #47 --- Designated Weapon: Walther P38 Conclusions: I'm expecting a lot from B47. He has his own clique of hard-hitters with him on the island, and is a tough little bastard on his own, too. One of the few in Survival of the Fittest I have faith in. The above biography is as written by Slayer. One minor grammatical error has been fixed, but otherwise no edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Bloody_Fists, Slayer '''Kills: None Killed by: Bryan Calvert Collected Weapons: Walther P38 (Designated weapon) Allies: Mariavel Varella, Bryan Calvert Enemies: Walter Smith Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Seth was the leader of the notorious Bloody Fists, a gang of schoolyard bullies that tormented the students of Bathurst High School. *Seth's father is supposedly an enforcer for a Mafia family based around Denton; this is impossible, as Mr. Mattlock is not only a former police officer, but not of Italian descent, so he would never become a made man. It's likely he was an associate, affiliated with but not a member of the family, and called in as hired muscle when needed. Threads The threads that Seth Mattlock appeared in, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *How Many Ways Can You Define The Word "Cow"? Version II: *Stopping for the Night *This Could Be Anywhere in the World Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Seth Mattlock. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *sigh* Had so much potential with this guy, it's too bad I never got to work with it. I can only hope I made his death somewhat sympathetic, since I was never able to really flesh him out. Slayer Category:V2 Students